total_tabletopfandomcom-20200214-history
Divinity Lore
There are many deities and holy powers at work within the world. However, none can compare to the kindness, grace,and power offered by the divine sisters. The three divine sisters created this world, and the life that dwells in it. Upon viewing their creations, they were pleased with everything they beheld, but each sister favored certain races based on their actions, ambitions, and natural skills. Carvahlia was seen as the strongest. Seeing the natural fortitude of the dwarves, she blessed them with some of her own strength. As a result, their eyes began to glow red. They now call themselves the Bane. Savadine was the youngest and most playful. She enjoyed spending a majority of her time playing with felines and eventually granted them sentience, which led them to become the tabaxi. They excel at stealth and agility, and their eyes now glow green. They call themselves the Shroud. Alasharr was the wisest of the three sisters and was thoroughly impressed by the eagerness and thirst for knowledge she saw in humans. She believed her blessing should be earned rather than handed out as a gift. She presented the humans with a test, and once passed, they received an understanding of knowledge unmatched by any other mortals. From this moment, their eyes glowed blue, and they became the first Grandmasters of the Revenant. Each individual sister held immense power but together they were stronger. They believed strongly in the power of unity and extended that message to those dwelling in the world. Their most devoted follower, Elundra, was blessed with a combination of their power, causing her eyes to glow white. She traveled between the tribes in to many cities spreading this message and trying to unite the separate tribes. Her message reached many eager ears and she soon gathered people together to believe the divine sisters' message. These disciples formed the sisterhood of the Divine, and built four buildings in a central location, three of which were dedicated to each individual Goddess, with representative stone of the goddesses' chosen color magically hovering in the center. The fourth building acted as a symbol of the Divine Sisters' perfect unity, and was often used to hold meetings between the three main tribes. The sisterhood dedicated their lives to the will of the Goddesses, following the lead of Elundra who had been appointed High Priestess. For many years, the Goddesses ruled the world. Their powers and blessings would keep the world in a state of peace, harmony, and tranquility. Soon the world would realize the great importance of the Goddesses' presence when without warning, they vanished, the magic floating stones in each building ceased to shine and plummeted to the ground. Elundra was able to share a final message from the sisters that an unknown, powerful evil would soon emerge. Shortly after sharing this information, Elundra vanished as well. Over the next twenty years, the world would begin to drift away from the Goddesses teachings. With the divided sisterhood, a woman named Tavara would take advantage of its fragile state and establish herself as the new High Priestess. Those that were closest to Elundra would soon break away as the new doctrine conflicted with the old. With so many questions unanswered in a world crumbling in confusion, can the broken pieces of the past be put together to find the truth and bring the Goddesses back again?